Chapter 17: Escape from the Monkey Prison/Transcript
(Intro) (Screen fades into a jungle where we see Velocity, Shunky and Elisha walking out of the jungle trees) Velocity: That Dark Human has got to be here somewhere. Elisha: Uh-huh! (They continue walking, till they found the Dark Human they are talking about) Dark Human male: Well, well, found me, eh? Shunky: Nice Accent, Irish right? Dark Human male: Also Canadian. Try to catch me! (Velocity chases the Dark Human) (Shunky walks in the prison) Elisha: Shunky! They reach the prison, Velocity jumps and slices the Dark Human in half, and purple blood spews everywhere. Shunky: I like that accent Dark Human. (Then, we see monkeys) Monkey: Guys! Look! (The rest of the monkeys arrive) Monkey: A triceratops and some beautiful-looking human! Shunky: Aw they think I am a beautiful Human. Monkey: NOT YOU, TRICERATOPS! THE GIRL NEXT TO YOU! Shunky: Wait Velocity is a female? (All the monkeys facepalm) Velocity: Sorry folks the triceratops has Dumb Syndrome I think it is called. Monkeys: Arrest Them! The Monkeys grab them. Monkey: Take them to the Monkey Prison Warden. (It shows the Monkey Prison Warden eating Powdererd Toast) The Monkey: Warden, we got three prisoners who dare to make a mess in our prison. Warden: Names please? The Monkey: We didn't get their name yet. Warden: I was asking the prisoners not you nitwits! Velocity: I am Velocity. Elisha: Elisha. Shunky: My name is Coconuts. Warden: Wait Velocity, Cheif's adopted son? Let them go. Also triceratops you have the same name as me? Shunky: What name? Velocity: Wait... You know Chief? Warden: You said your name is Coconuts. Warden: Yes I do. (Flashback begins) Warden: When i was young, i was ambushed by a bunch of Dark Humans i a Dark Human prison. (Prime sneaks in it) Warden: Till, he came. (Prime slices some Dark Humans) Warden: I've would have jever been free if it wasn't for him. I took this prison over and put bad people in there ever since (Flashback ends) Voice: The prisoners are now in prison. Warden: *sees that Velocity, Elisha and Shunky are now in cells together* Ok, who did that?! Young Warden: Huh? Apeos: Me! I know Prime always corrupted you. Warden: Apeos! My prisoner. Why did you do this? Apeos: To restore this prison to its original state. (Then Dark Humans walks in) Warden: No you are not, you stupid cat. (He grabs the laser gun and attacks the Dark Humans) Apeos: I am not a cat, I am a ape. Plus I have helpers. (Numerous Monkey Guards turn on Monkey Warden) Warden: Not this time. *he jumps, and runs, and presses the secret emegerency cell release button* (Then all of the inmates including the Destroyer gets out) Warden: I regret this decision . Warden: But i have no choice. Velocity: Warden's in great peril. We must save him. (Velocity, Elisha and Shunky begins fighting the monkies and escapes) Velocity: We must get the Monkies back to normal and save him. Shunky: But how? Elisha: We defeat Apeos, Velocity: Good idea, and we destroy his belt that controls the monkeys. (Velocity charges at Apeos. But Brimstone somehow appears.) (Velocity trips) Velocity: Brimstone! What are you doing here? Brimstone: Sabotaging your plans. Velocity: Mine? Or the Dark Human wannabe? Brimstone: Yours, you stupid warrior. Velocity: So you want to just kill me while an ape is stealing your glory? Brimstone: No... He's helping me killing you. Velocity: Really it seems like he would stab you in the back. Brimstone look behind Apeos and he use his mouth to control him. Velocity: *whispering to Shunky* Do something. (Angry, Shunky charges at Apeos' belt and it was successfully destroyed, setting the monkeys free of control.) Brimstone: What Nooooooo! But Apeos is still under my control. (Apeos snaps out of it) Apeos: I want to rule this world but not with you anymore. Brimstone: *disappears* Apeos: You may have won, you stupid raptor, but I will still rule the world! Warden: Not when you are in jail. The Monkeys: Arrest him! Apeos: Great! Thanks a lot, raptor! Shunky: Where is the bathroom? (They stare at him. Back at the prison) Warden: I would like to congratulate Velocity, Elisha and Coconuts for helping me get this Apeos back in prison. Shunky: My name is Shunky actually. Warden: ...okay, then. Velocity, Elisha and Shunky then. (Monkeys clap) Warden: You are always welcome to visit us if you want to. (Warden gives them metals, and Shunky swallows one.) Velocity: Ok, we gonna get them off your body. Shunky: Sorry... (Then, Velocity, Elisha and Shunky walked out of the prison in a sunset) (Episode Ends) (End Credits Roll) (W.I.P.) Category:Cutscenes